Nightmare
by SNolon
Summary: The young girl, Lenette Lockhart, was afraid. She looked dirty and un-cared for. Her father, a drunk, had abused her for as long as she remembered. It was at nine that she saw her beloved mother, a mutant, murdered by her father. Two years ago she came into her own powers and the abuse got much worse. It was then he forced her to live in the shed, away from all hope.
1. Memories

**Chapter 1, Memories**

_Lenette Lockhart, at the time aged nine, watched hopeless as her father hit her mother and then turned to her. She tried to scream out but was too afraid. When her father got drunk, she never stood a chance. She tried again to scream but no sound could be heard. She shut her eyes and will for him to go away._

_He kept getting closer. The smell of bourbon strong on his lips; even as her age, she sadly knew the smell quite well. It wasn't that she wished to know it, but she had no choice. Her father would constantly come home and demand her to fix some._

_She would do her best to keep him happy but after that day, after he killed her mother, a part of her died. It wasn't like he ever raped her, nor did he ever even love her but at least she had a roof over her head. Well, that is what she kept trying to tell herself._

_Unfortunately for young Lenette, life wasn't always roses and sunshine. It wasn't like she wanted to be loved – she had, unfortunately, given up on that – but it wasn't like she wanted to be alone either. Her father became her only source of companionship. Yes, as sad as it was, she never left the house. He wouldn't let her. He would bring her books so she could learn, but only because he felt he had to. After he killed her mother, they had escaped and she had been living on the outskirts of a small town where no one asked questions._

_That is until two years ago, when she began experiencing certain changes. Her father was horrified to learn that his only daughter was just like her mother; a mutant. No, she didn't have the same ability her mother had but she was a freak nonetheless. A freak that needed to be taught a lesson. After she gained her powers, the beatings became worse. She was constantly told that she was worthless and didn't deserve to be loved. Now, she was fifteen years old and she was utterly alone._

* * *

Lenette Lockhart had been quiet during dinner. She sat straight up and didn't speak. Her father would have none of her sass. He looked at her and said, "Good meal," and with that he got up and went upstairs. A few minutes later the music started. He would be up there for the next three days, since he had three days off. No, he wouldn't be spending it with his only daughter…she was a freak; why would he?

Lenette sighed as she finished her meal. She slowly got up and walked over to the kitchen, with her and her father's dishes in hand. She gently washed them, while whistling London Bridges, a tune her mother would hum for her when she was little. She smiled at the thought of her mother. Her father had rid the house of all pictures of her.

Lenette was only allowed to keep the one in her locket, which she kept around her neck, and only under the condition that her father never saw it. Her left hand instinctively went to touch her locket, to make sure it was still there. It was.

She looked down at the clean sink, which was only clean because Lenette did the dishes and cleaned the house, "Mother, I miss you," she said quietly. She sighed and walked into the living room, picking up a duster, and dusting the downstairs of the house for a good forty five minutes. After she finished, she walked into the backyard and over to the shed where she lived.

Her father would always remind her that the house was too good for her. Oh, she was allowed to enter to clean and was expected to eat with her father (in case he needed anything or if he deemed the meal unworthy) but other than that she lived in the shed. It wasn't like she minded the shed. It was nice and fit her perfectly.

She kept all her books and clothes there, not that she had many clothes, and she got to sit in the dark. For as long as she remembered, Lenette had always preferred the shadows. It wasn't until two years ago that she realized why. You see, Lenette has the ability to create and manipulate shadows. More than that, she can create a whole world of shadows and have them do her bidding.

She knew that her father wouldn't come to her shed so she just sat there. She stared at the small unlit candle and smiled. It wasn't that she was unhappy with her life, but she was confused, because she wondered what life was like for other people. She thought about the news she had read in the paper the other day about something happening near upstate New York—not that she had ever been there; in fact, she had never been further east than the Mississippi river.

Her mind was wandering as she thought about that place she had read about. Some type of school for gifted children. It apparently was considered one of the best for advanced prodigies, or something like that. Xavier's School for The Gifted or something like that. Gifted, hah; a funny word. What makes someone gifted? Certainly Lenette wouldn't know. Yes, she could read any book and remember whatever she read. Yes, she never forgot anything but certainly everyone could do that; right?

She sighed and thought again, _Gifted, what makes someone gifted?_ As she was thinking, she didn't notice the shadows crept around her. It wasn't like she was afraid of them. Shadows were her friends. Really, all she had. As fast as the shadows drowned her was as fast as most of them left. Now, she was in some type of manor or something. A huge building the like of which she had only ever seen in her books.

She looked around and saw some type of blue, furry, creature. He seemed friendly. Too bad he couldn't see her. Oh yes, this had happened before. No, she had never been to this place before but she did visit other places. She always figured it was just her active imagination though. It's not like she teleported or something.

Lenette looked around the huge building and then decided to follow the blue and fuzzy thing. It seemed to be a guy if the voice was any indication.

"No, I'm telling you chicks dig the fuzzy dude," he said to the man next to him.

The other man, wearing red-rimmed glasses, shook his head, "If you say so, Wagner," the older teenager laughed.

"Oh, you think's it's funny but just wait," the fuzzy one, who was apparently known as Wagner, said with a smile.

As they got close to a wall, the strangest thing happened. The wall separated and an elevator appeared. Although Lenette was initially shocked, she noticed the other two were not. She shrugged and stepped on. For a second the doors were about to close but then a female voice shouted, "Hold up!" The taller male with the red-rimmed shades pressed a button, in order to hold the elevator.

The woman ran on and smiled, "Thanks," she said with a hint of a blush as she looked at 'Red', which is what Lenette decided to term the teenager until she found out his name. She had brown hair with some white mixed in. She wore a completely gothic-looking outfit and had her head and toe covered with clothing. It was like she was afraid to be touched or something like that.

Eventually the elevator made it to its destination and all four of them stepped off, not that the other three had any idea Lenette was following them. As they rounded two different corners, the eventually came to a room marked with a big 'X' and, if the two computer panels on the upper left and right sides were any indication, was termed _The Danger Room_.

Despite the name, Lenette knew she was in no danger. Not in her imagination. Well, maybe this wasn't her imagination but, still, she wasn't going to turn back now. She followed the other three in and looked around. Three people were already inside. An older balding man who was in a wheelchair and seemed very friendly, if the smile her wore was any indication, a scowling man with black hair, and an older female who smiled and was dressed in what looked like an African sundress.

Lenette looked around, not paying much attention until the balding man spoke up, "Where's Kitty?" He asked. There was then a call from behind her, "Here I am!" The female voice called out. Lenette turned just in time to see someone, a female with brunette hair attempting to put her hair into a ponytail, coming through the wall. To say Lenette was shocked would be an understatement.

Unfortunately for both Lenette and the unknown wall-traveling female, Lenette was standing in her path. As the woman attempting to pass through her, she instantly fell backward and hit the wall. Lenette felt funny. It was like someone was trying to pass through her but it also felt familiar, like shadow manipulation but on a smaller scale. Maybe the woman passed through solid objects by using the shadows? If so, Lenette thought that may have explained why she fell backward.

Nonetheless, she didn't have time to ponder too much because next thing she knew the others were rushing forward to help their fallen friend. "Kitty, are you alright?" The balding male asked. Kitty nodded, as she was helped up by that Wagner fellow from earlier.

* * *

No one knew why Kitty stopped dead in her tracks, dropping the hairpin she was fiddling with earlier but now Kitty was just staring at empty space.

"Kitty, what is it?" The professor asked.

"Do we have a new student?" she asked.

Ororo looked toward the Professor, who shook his head, "No," he stated simply.

Kitty looked toward the brunette wearing a green and black blouse with a mid-length black skirt, with matching black heels. "Who are you?" Kitty asked.

Lenette tilted her head, looking around, unsure who Kitty was speaking to. The others, not knowing about Lenette, did the same.

"I mean you in the green and black blouse and black skirt," she said pointing to Lenette.

The Professor, not knowing what was going on, but trusting his student closed his eyes and felt the area. There was definitely someone, or something, there. Just outside the normal visual spectral. Whoever it was apparently existing in a shadow state or, at least, that was what the Professor was guessing since Kitty was able to see what the Professor would assume to be a female given the description.

"Me?" Lenette asked, clearly confused, "You can see me?"

It was then Kitty noticed the obviously younger girl looked bruised and beaten, "Are you alright?" She asked.

Lenette looked around, "I," she said, "Where am I?"

Kitty answer, "Upper New York," not wanting to give away too much, although it may be too late considering where the younger girl was, "Where are you from?"

"I currently live in Tennessee," Lenette answered, "You travel the shadows." It was more of a statement than a question.

Kitty nodded, "Yes, I do travel in the shadows," she answered so that the others could follow the conversation, "Is that where you are?"

Lenette shrugged, "Obviously," she smiled, "I'm Lenette Lockhart, by the way," she held out her hand instinctively, "Oh, you probably can't shake it," she blushed.

Kitty smiled, "I'm Kitty Pride," she said while reaching out and phasing she was able to shake Lenette's hand, "What do you know?" She said with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Lenette Lockhart."

Kurt nearly passed out when he saw the floating hand that Kitty was shaking, "What the?" He said, clearly confused.

Kitty looked around, "What?" She asked.

Scott, being the leader he is, quickly spoke up, "We can see a floating hand."

Lenette looked over to Red, "He can see what?"

Kitty looked down, "Your hand, apparently."

Lenette looked at her hand, "Really?"

Kitty shrugged, "Apparently," she smirked, "Weird."

It was then that Lenette heard the screaming from outside the shed. Her father was coming. She looked at Kitty, who apparently heard it too, which Lenette figured was probably because of their skin contact or some strange thing like that.

Kitty looked at Lenette, "Lenette, are you alright?"

Lenette shook her head, clearly frightened, "My father's coming, Kitty. I think he's drunk again."

Kitty looked concerned, clearly wanting to help the younger girl, "Does he hurt you, Lenette?" She asked, although it was pretty obvious by how scarred Lenette was.

Logan, who had been on alert since half-pint had started talking to the invisible person and, especially, when the hand appeared was now concerned for the other girl. Not that he would show it, of course, but he always had a soft spot for scared children. He hated the monsters that hurt them and, if the small bruised and scarred hand was any indication, this was no exception. He looked to Kitty, clearly seeing the concern in her eyes.

Lenette nodded her head, unable to speak, trying to remain quiet while her father was getting closer. She looked to Kitty, "Pull," she whispered, nearly begged. Kitty instinctively did so and easily pulled the smaller girl toward her.

As the form of the very petite and young girl came into full view, everyone could she how scared she was. She was visibly shaking and was covered from head to toe in dirt and grime. She looked around at the people and was holding onto Kitty who, although only being a little older than Lenette, was clearly protecting the younger girl as one would do for a baby sister.

In fact, Lenette figured she now owed Kitty her life. She looked around again, "Uh," she said unsure of what to do, "Hi?"

For their credit, the X-Men just looked over to the Professor who was studying the young and scared girl. Now that she was fully out of the shadows, he could get a full read from her. He sighed, feeling strong emotions emanating from her, but the main ones were fear and trust. Fear not for his X-Men but for her father. In fact, the trust he was feeling was for Kitty.

He could clearly see the young girl, probably no more than fifteen, was afraid. She looked dirty and un-cared for. His gentle heart went out to her and he instantly knew he needed to care for her as he did all his X-Men. He never really said it out loud but they all knew how he felt about them. They were his children and he cared for them as a father or a grandfather would. He sighed, "Hello Lenette," he smiled at her, "I am Charles Xavier, and this is my institute. You're safe here." He slowly wheeled closer and put his hand out toward the young girl who meekly shook it.

Lenette smiled at the balding man, Charles Xavier, and immediately relaxed. For some reason, even though she was afraid her father would somehow find her, she felt comforted by the man. When he shook her hand, it was like his relaxed emotional state came over her. She didn't understand it but it helped, so she figured she wouldn't question it.

She looked around at all the faces. They all showed concern. In fact, even the previously-scowling man seemed concerned. When she looked at him though, the scowl returned but there was a hint of a smile. She returned it but then looked back to the older man, Charles Xavier, "Can you help me?" She asked. It wasn't like it hadn't been implied but the child in her needed to know. She needed to really feel safe, unlike the despair she had felt for most of her life especially since her mother was murdered in front of her.

He smiled at her and nodded his head, "If you let us, we will help you. That's why I started this institute, Lenette, so that I can help children who need it." She nodded her head. He turned toward the older woman dressed in the African sundress, "Ororo, will you take Kitty and Lenette to the medical bay and make sure she's alright?"

The woman smiled and walked over, "Hi, Lenette, I'm Ororo," she officially said introducing herself. "Will you please come with Kitty and I?" After seeing that Lenette was scared, especially after hearing the word _medical_, she leaned down and smiled, "Don't worry, we just want to help you; okay?" Lenette nodded her head, "Alright," she said and stood up and left the room with Ororo and Kitty, who had been silently holding the younger girl and giving silent encouragements.

Once the door closed, the professor sighed and looked to Scott and Logan, "Scott, Logan, see what you can find out about a Lenette Lockhart from Tennessee, especially her parents, because we need to know what we're up against." He sighed, looking toward the door, "For her sake as well as ours," he could never understand why a _parent_ would beat their child.

Scott nodded his head, looking toward Logan who had a scowl on his face and simply walked out the door. Everyone knew how protective Logan was with children. He may not have seemed as friendly as the Professor, but he cared a lot about kids – perhaps, because of his own messed up childhood. Scott followed behind Logan, knowing to let Logan have a bit of distance before he spoke to him.

"_Jean," _Professor Xavier telepathically called out to his student, Jean Grey, who was teaching another class at the time.

"_Yes Professor?"_ Jean answered.

"_I'm sorry to interrupt but I need you to prepare a room for a new student, Lenette Lockhart." _The Professor stated.

"_Okay, which room Professor?"_ Jean asked.

_She's fifteen and I believe she's been abused by her father, but I am not one hundred percent certain. I already telepathically spoke with Rogue and Kitty, who have agreed to let her move into their room, since Kitty has already developed a friendship with Lenette. The room is big enough for another bed so it shouldn't be too difficult. I'm sending Rogue up to you so that she can help with moving their things around."_ The Professor answered, looking over Rogue who he had already spoken too. She nodded her head and left.

"_Oh no, is she alright…I mean, physically at least?"_ Jean asked, obviously concerned.

"_Well, she's been physically hurt but Kitty and Ororo are with her right now, in the medical bay. Hopefully it isn't anything serious but, if she comes to you, I want you to do your best to help Lenette out with anything she needs." _The Professor responded.

"_Of course, Professor," Jean answered. She cut the link, needing time to process the information, and assign one of her students to finish the lesson while she set up the room._

The Professor looked around, only now realizing it was just Kurt and himself, "Well," he said with a sad chuckle, "I guess the lesson is cancelled for today."

"I vuess so, Professor," Kurt answered with his normal accent, "Vis there anything I can do?"

Professor Xavier sighed, heading toward the door, "Well, Kurt, I think the only thing we can do right now is do our best to not make Lenette feel uncomfortable. She'll need friends but I don't want to overwhelm her either. Knowing Kitty though, she'll probably be introducing her soon enough so just be there if and when Lenette needs a friend." The Professor smiled, knowing Kurt was another gentle soul who would do anything to help those he considered a friend, or even those he didn't know but needed a friend.

Kurt nodded his head, getting on the elevator with the Professor, "Vof course, Professor," he answered. Kurt was unusually quiet for the rest of the trip to the top floors. He sighed and thought about how young the girl looked. Although she didn't appear to be too much younger than Kurt, it just hit him hard seeing how fragile she looked. How abused she was, yet she still had a slight smile on her face. He shook his head, not sure how anyone could ever abuse a woman like that, let alone a young child.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone,

This story is going to be a little different than my other ones. This story is going to focus more on Lenette and her struggle to trust others. I don't see her gaining anything more than friendships for the time being, simply because of her rough past and (at the moment) not looking for a relationship.

With that said, anyone who has read my other stories know I focus more on female-female relationship than any other types so, if a relationship does enter the picture, it will more than likely be a female-female one. Just some general information. Enjoy!

SNolon.


	2. A New Home

**Chapter 2, New Home**

Lenette Lockhart wasn't sure what she was feeling right now. She was a little nervous but it was a good kind of nervous, you know? The kind you get when you first learn to ride a bike, not that she had ridden one in a long time, but still she remembered the feeling she had when her mother first showed her. Ah, her mother. Such a gentle and loving soul, and how Lenette missed her. She wondered if her mother would be proud of her.

Lenette's musings were interrupted by Ms. Ororo coming back into the room. She was carrying what Lenette believed to be an X-Ray.

"Lenette, when was your last physical?"

"When I was eight and a half," Lenette said, looking at the floor.

Kitty, who has been sitting next to Lenette, gasped in surprise.

Lenette looked up and smiled, "I feel fine though," she shrugged.

Ms. Ororo smiled and walked over, "Well, the X-Ray," she pointed to the section where the X-Ray was taken, "showed the ribs aren't broken but your right side is a little bruised so I would like to wrap it just so you can have time to heal."

Lenette nodded her head, "Alright," she agreed, "that sounds good."

Kitty had been watching Lenette and realized how brave the young girl really was. She hadn't complained since she arrived. She had been scared but who could blame her? Kitty really admired the brave girl who only really made one demand, which was more of an unspoken one, and that was to have Kitty around her because she was scared.

Really though, other than that one minor demand, she had been very brave and kind. Kitty could already feel a friendship building between them. She hoped that Lenette would be fine and wouldn't be in any serious trouble. More so, Kitty was really hoping that the Professor would protect Lenette from her abusive father.

"Well, that's all done," Ororo smiled, "Now," she leaned down and smiled at Lenette, "How about Kitty shows you to your room and you can get cleaned up? I hear that we're going to have dinner soon too. How's that sound?"

Lenette got excited, "You mean, I get a room?"

Ororo nodded, "Yep," she laughed, "you do."

Kitty then added, "You get to share with me and Rogue. She's nice, a bit odd sometimes, but nice."

Lenette giggled, "Nothing wrong with odd, Kitty," she smiled again. She's just so happy to be away from her father that she can't help but smile.

Kitty nodded her hair, "Glad you think that, a lot of odd stuff here," she chuckled, "So, I guess we have to walk. I don't think I can phase with you," she shrugged and helped Lenette off the table.

Lenette wasn't sure, "No idea. Wanna try?"

Kitty laughed, "Not right now. Let's get you healed up, first," she said figuring she should take the mature road right now.

Lenette has been pretty lucky today, she thinks. No broken bones and only a sprained wrist and multiple bruises along her body, including her right side near the abdomen, but other than that she is relatively fine.

"So, how big _is _this place, Kitty?"

Kitty shrugged, "It gets bigger the future down you go, but the upstairs is relatively small and looks just like a normal building."

Lenette nodded her head, some hair falling into her eyes, "Cool," she said as she blew the strands away. She noticed they were getting on the same elevator she had gotten on before, "So," she said, "How long have you been here?"

Kitty smiled, "A few years. As you saw earlier, my power is the ability to phase through objects. One day, I just woke up from a nightmare and realized I had fallen from the second floor into our basement. To say my parents and I were freaking out would be an understatement."

Lenette laughed, "You fell through the floor? Cool!"

Kitty laughed as well, "Yeah, it's cool now but it was scary then. So, how did you turn invisible?"

Lenette shrugged, "I don't fully understand it. Somehow I can get shadows to do my bidding. I've traveled other places before but no one could ever see me. I always thought I was daydreaming or something; I never expected what I was seeing was real so I never made any attempt to be seen. Well," she hesitated and then added in a sad tone, "Not lately, at least."

Kitty picked up on the sad tone but decided to let it rest for now, "I see," she smiled, "Well, you're here now so you don't have to worry. The Professor and all of the adults here, along with some of the older students, protect everyone here. We do our best to look out for everyone."

Lenette nodded her head as they got off of the elevator. It looked like they were on the second floor now.

"Our room is just over there," she said as she pointed to the room where a red headed woman was standing. She had her hands on her head and a bed was floating into the room.

"Cool," Lenette commented.

Kitty nodded her head, "Yeah. That's Jean, she's one of the Professor's first students and very nice. She's helped me a lot since I've come here. She has the power to move objects with her mind, along with telepathy and, I think, some other cool mental powers."

Lenette had only one word in mind, "Cool," it seemed like she would be saying that a lot though.

Kitty laughed, "Get used to that, we all went through it."

Lenette and Kitty came toward the room just as Jean had put the bed in a corner of the room. She noticed the two of them and said, "Hi Lenette, I'm Jean," she held out her hand.

Lenette smiled, "Hi! That was awesome, moving the bed with your mind I mean."

Jean smiled as well, "Thank you," she then allowed the two other women to enter first, "Lenette, this is Anna Marie," she motioned over to where the teenager with brown hair and some white that Lenette had seen earlier, "Hi!" Lenette said, holding out her hand, "pleased to meet you."

Anna Marie, also known as Rogue, had just recently allowed certain people to call her by her name. It's not that she didn't like it, she just felt the term 'Rogue' fit her personality better. Nevertheless, she had also decided that Lenette would be one of those allowed to call her by her name. Although only seeing her down in the danger room, Anna had decided that she could relate to the young girl. She had never been beaten herself, but the girl certainly needed as many friends as possible and, if Rogue could help, she would.

"Nice to meet you," Anna said, with a small smile.

As they shook hands, Lenette noticed Anna was still wearing the outfit that covered her whole body. Although she wanted to ask, she figured it may not be any of her business so she didn't. Instead she opted to ask a question, "So I'll be staying with you two?" She motioned to Kitty and Anna.

The two girls nodded their heads. "Cool," Lenette said, "Sounds fun. I haven't lived in a house in a while, let alone a room."

Kitty, who had always been slightly curious, asked, "Where did you stay before?"

Lenette shrugged, "In a shed. It was small but comfortable."

Jean, who had been allowing the three girls to speak, sighed, "Why were you in a shed?"

Lenette looked at the ground, kicking the carpet a little, "My dad said mutants weren't allowed to live in houses."

Anna smirked, "Well, we can't call fit in a shed. Besides, you don't have to worry about that here, okay?" Frankly, Anna wanted to go beat Lenette's father up but she would restrain herself from doing so—at least until she knew his address. For now, however, she remained relatively calm.

Kitty smiled at Anna's humor, being one of the first people here that the young run-a-way trusted, she understood Anna pretty well.

Jean looked to Lenette, "Oh," she said as she walked over to the bed, "Anna and I found some clothes that should fit you. It's not much but it should work for now. We were thinking about going to the mall tomorrow though, if you're up to it."

Lenette looked confused, "What's a mall?"

Kitty smirked, looking toward the other two teenagers, "We have much to teach her," she said in her best Jedi voice.

Jean nodded her head, but answered Lenette's question, "It's a large building with different stores inside. It's usually mainly clothing stores, so it fits our needs perfectly."

Lenette grinned, "Alright, sounds like fun," she looked around the room, "This room is huge," she remarked. Considering she had been living in a shed, she figured any room would look huge to her.

Kitty picked up some of the clothing for Lenette, "So," she said, "How about I show you the bathroom?" Lenette nodded her head, "Okay," she said in an excited voice.

Anna chuckled. She figured this girl could find anything exciting but, then again, if the bruises were any indication her life wasn't always sunshine and roses either.

Kitty led Lenette out of the room and toward the girl's shared bathroom, "It's a huge bathroom and there are three of them in this wing. The other wing, on the other side of this floor, is for the boys. The Professor and other teachers live upstairs on the third floor."

Lenette nodded her head, "I see," she commented.

Once they arrived at the bathroom, Kitty set the clothes on the sink and showed Lenette how to work the shower. It was one of those types where you had to push a button to get it started. "If you need help let me know, I'll be in our room getting everything settled. Alright?"

Lenette nodded her head, "Okay," she then leaned in to give Kitty a hug, "Thanks, Kitty," she said, "I appreciate it." Kitty smiled and nodded her head, "No problem," she said.

Lenette closed the door and started the shower, "Now," she said to herself, "to get clean and start my new life." She smiled, "A new life in a new home."


	3. Family

**Chapter 3, Family**

A whole day had gone by since Lenette first discovered her new friends, the X-Men, and Jean, Anna, Kitty, and she were now at the mall.

"So," Lenette looked up from her burger, fries, and milkshake, "Everyone has nicknames?"

"Yeah," Kitty said, "It's sort of like an alias, like for superheroes."

Lenette nodded her head, "I see."

Jean smiled, "So, any thoughts on your own?"

Lenette shrugged, "I kind of like the name _Nightmare_ since my powers involve shadows. It's a little scary but I like it." She laughed.

Anna smiled, "Nothing wrong with scary names, Lenette."

Lenette nodded her head, biting into the burger, "Mmmm," she said, "Oh, man, this is good," she smiled, "if I had known burgers were this good, I would have ran away sooner," she giggled, "oh man."

Kitty laughed, shaking her head, "So, Lenette, are you doing okay? You were tossing and turning all night. Anna and I thought we heard you talking in your sleep, too," she sounded concerned.

Lenette sighed, putting her burger down, "Well," she looked at Kitty, "Another reason I like the name _Nightmare_ is that I have been having nightmares my whole life. I'm always having dreams about my mother. I really miss her. Sometimes though, I can," she hesitates and looks down.

"What is it?" Jean asking, placing her own hand on her friend's in a move to comfort her.

"Well," Lenette looks around and then sighs, "When I was nine, I saw my father kill my mother," she leans in, not liking the environment right now, "and I keep reliving it in my head."

Kitty swallows, not sure what to say right now.

Anna looks shocked but gets up, "Oh," she says giving her friend a hug, without making skin contact. She's not usually one for PDA's but, in this case, she's making an exception.

Jean, who is also shocked, hugs Lenette after Anna, "Oh, Lenette," she says with a lot of concern for her friend, "I'm so sorry."

Lenette nods her head, "I know," she sighs again, placing her head on Kitty's shoulder, "I never thought I'd be free from his grasp. I'm just so tired of everything," she sighs again, "I shouldn't be saying this."

Anna shakes her head, "No," she says forcefully, "you _need_ to talk to people, okay? We want to help you." She smiles, one of those few times she does, where you know it's the most sincere smile you'll ever see, "We care about you."

"Yeah, like, totally," Kitty says, as she subconsciously moves some of Lenette's hair.

Jean moves to sit next to Lenette, placing a hand on her knee, "Hey," she says in a gentle tone, "You can tell us anything, okay? We're family."

Lenette smiles, "I haven't had a family in a long time; not really."

Jean nods her head, "I know, but you do now."

Lenette nods, "Thanks," she looked like she about to say something else but was interrupted by a small Hispanic girl crying in the middle of the food court.

The young girl, probably about seven or eight, was speaking Spanish and the older lady trying to help her wasn't sure what she was saying.

Lenette looked over and got up. The other three women followed her, not sure what the young girl was saying.

The young girl was screaming, (Spanish), _"I want my mommy!"_

Lenette smiled, leaning down and spoke, in a perfect Spanish dialect, _"Where did you last see your mommy?"_

"_She was in the Game Stop with me, we were buying something for my brother's birthday. She's wasn't in there though,"_ she cried out.

Lenette nodded and spoke in English, looking over to Kitty, "Her mother was last in Game Stop, can you check there?" Kitty nodded her head, shocked by Lenette's knowledge of Spanish, but didn't say anything and ran across the hall to the store.

"_Don't worry, my friends and I are going to help you, okay?"_

The young girl nodding, still sniffling and looking around for her mother, but seemed a little more at ease.

"_What's your name? Mine is Lenette."_

The young girl smiled, showing her missing front tooth, _"I'm Abigail," _she smiled,_ "I love your name. It's pretty."_

Lenette smiled as well, _"Thank you,"_ out of the corner of her eye she saw Kitty and an Hispanic woman running over to them.

"_Abigail,"_ the woman shouted in Spanish, "_Thank God, you're safe!"_ She said with a panicked yet loving tone.

"_I'm fine mom, Lenette helped me!"_ Abigail said in a 'duh' tone.

Lenette smiled, _"It was no problem, ma'am," _she responded.

The woman hugged Lenette, just very grateful, "_Thank you!"_

Lenette smiled to the two of them and walked back with the other women to their table.

Jean was impressed, "Wow, Lenette, I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

Lenette shrugged, "Doesn't everyone?" She sounded shocked, not conceited.

Kitty smirked, "Like, no, I'm learning it like in school but it's _really_ tough," she also looked impressed.

Lenette looked confused, "Oh," she said, "I really didn't have anything to do _but_ study back home, so I did a lot of it."

Jean was wondering, "How many languages do you know, Lenette?"

Lenette thought about it for a few minutes, "Uh, fluently or just in general?"

To say the three other women were shocked, and impressed, would be an understatement. They hadn't expected Lenette to know other languages but, at the same time, it also impressed them that, despite the hardships she had been through, she still managed to study and learn things at the same time.

Nonetheless, things weren't calm for very long.

"Well, well, well," Lance said as he walked over, "Look who we have here." He smiled, "Kitty, Groucho, Smiley, and someone new," he teased.

Kitty groaned, "What do you want, Lance?" She said in an annoyed tone.

Lance shrugged, "Just stopping by to say hello; besides, I wanted to meet the new mutant in town. See if she was interested in coming to work for us."

To say Lenette was confused would be an understatement. Who was this 'Lance' person? How did he know she was a mutant? Who was this 'us' he was speaking of?

As if someone knew what she was thinking, three more people walked over to the table. A large and heavy male, a thin man with whitish silver hair, and a hunched over man who looked kind of creepy.

Now, Lenette was on guard. Something about these men creeped her out so, while being curious, she was also going to be cautious. Something told her not to trust these men and, if Lenette knew anything, it was to trust her instincts.


End file.
